The Clinical Core (Core B) is divided into two components: 1) The Patient Registry and 2) Data Management and Analysis Component (DMAC). The proposed ADRC Clinical Core will be built upon an existing volunteer patient registry and DMAC within the University Hospitals of Cleveland Alzheimer Center (UHC AC). The functions of the Patient Registry component are to recruit, diagnose, characterize, and periodically reevaluate patients and control subjects. Additionally, the Patient Registry will coordinate participation in other studies, including Consortium to Establish a Registry for Alzheimer's Disease (CERAD) and to obtain consent from families for autopsy. The functions of the DMAC are to facilitate the collection and computerization of data; to maintain the data base, which will permit merging of subjects' specific data from several sources, and assist investigators in the design and execution of analysis plans. A standardized neurological and neuropsychological evaluation is planned for all subjects as an expansion of our existing assessment. The current data base, implemented on an PDP 11-45 is being moved to a Compaq 386 microcomputer. Computation and statistical assistance is being provided through the Department of Epidemiology and Biostatistics.